Hellboy
|-|Base= |-|Prince of Hell= Summary Anung Un Rama, better known as Hellboy, was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, an East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azazel. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azazel claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944, as part of the ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Ragnarok. But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him ‘Hellboy,’ and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | High 7-A Name: Hellboy, real name is Anung Un Rama Origin: Hellboy Gender: Male Age: 441, physically 70 Classification: Cambion (Half-Demon, Half-Human) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Agility and Sight, Stealth Expertise, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4. Hellboy is "as deathless as Koshchei" and can't die unless he believes he should), Longevity, Incredible Pain Tolerance (Was skewered by a giant monster's teeth, had his gun blown up in his hand, and survived being chewed by a hydra), Healing and Regeneration (Mid), Self-Resurrection (Usually with Mohlomi's Bell, but he often doesn't need it), Resistance to Cold Weather, Fire, Electricity, and Illusions (Broke out of an illusion.), Demonic Transformation. |-|With Equipment=Plant Manipulation with Arbutus (Also drives away ectoplasm.) and Vasilisa's Comb, Water Manipulation with Vasilisa's Handkerchief, Self-Resurrection with Mohlomi's Bell (Also grants resistance to evil and Type 4 Immortality ) and Resurrection Amulet (Can also resurrect fallen allies), Non-Physical Interaction (His Right Hand of Doom can hit a ghost.), Explosions with Vulcan 50, Concussion Grenades, and Vulcan 65, Poison and Gas Manipulation with Gas Grenades, Damage Boost and Damage Reduction with Agrippa's Charm. |-|Prince of Hell=All previous abilities, including Size-Shifting, Large Size (Type 3), Hellfire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Awakened Power, Explosions, Electrokinesis, and True Flight. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He can shatter a giant's sword and throw a tree trunk into a colossus' neck. Summoned lightning that completely destroyed an entire castle and killed a dragon that created a storm which destroyed a large portion of Britain) | Large Mountain level (Can generate this much kinetic energy) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Caught up with a man and appeared right in front of him and grabbed a demon in fly form. Fast enough to dodge a ray gunshot and block darts. Blitzed a monster dog even when it had a head start at the last moment) | High Hypersonic (Can move at these speeds) Lifting Strength: At most Class 25 (Can lift 25 tons, but the true extent of Hellboy's strength is unknown) | Class G (Is able to lift his own weight in his gigantic form) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Able punch a large tree creature, stun a monster bigger than buildings, and defeat six giants. Threw a punch strong enough to knock down Spirit) | Large Mountain Class '(Landed a fierce blow on a mountain-sized creature it caused an explosion.) 'Durability: At least Large Building level (He tanked an explosion, endured blows from a colossus, and survived an enormous explosion from a huge castle. Durable enough to survive a punch from a giant monster) Regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill | Large Mountain level (Can withstand his own kinetic energy). Regeneration and immortality make him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Fought a large group of zombies. Took in multiple shots of electricity, and each shock had the power to light up a city) Range: Extended melee range with swords and spears, tens of meters with guns and other firearms. Kilometers with Size Shifting Standard Equipment: The Right Hand of Doom, Good Samaritan (revolver), 1941 US Army-Issue M1911A1 .45 Caliber Pistol, Big Baby, Excalibur, concussion and gas grenades, knives, spears, horns (via Prince of Hell), Vulcan 50 and 65, an iron horseshoe, Mohlomi's Bell, Resurrection Amulet & several other magical artifacts. Intelligence: Gifted. Although brutish and rude, Hellboy has decades of experience as a paranormal investigator which provided him with much knowledge in folklore, magical rituals, the use of charms and curses, paranormal creatures and other related topics. He's also worked for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense for decades and has the innate ability to comprehend ancient and magical languages. Hellboy often chooses to engage in close combat where he can utilize his incredible strength to defeat his enemies. While being an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, Hellboy's proficient with handguns and displayed skill with swords and other improvised weapons. Weaknesses: Hellboy is rather short-tempered and some of his weapons can often malfunction. He admits to being a very lousy shot and prefers hand-to-hand combat even though he lacks formal training. His half-demon nature allows certain powerful holy spells and magic to damage him and like traditional demons, Hellboy can get hurt or even die by forged holy weapons and places. (However, in the comics, this isn't the case since he's 'no ordinary creature of Hell'.) Key: Base | Prince of Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hellboy Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Demons Category:Detectives Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Brawlhalla Category:Magic Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Water Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers